Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) structures are commonly used for advanced semiconductor devices due to their low off-leakage, low gate parasitic capacitance, and latch-up free characteristics. Examples of conventional methods for forming SOI devices include: 1) wafer bonding and separating; 2) high energy oxygen implantation followed by high temperature annealing (often referred to as “SIMOX”); and 3) hydrogen ion separation processes.
Each of these conventional methods can be very expensive due to complicated manufacturing processes and the need for special tools. Some of these methods are also limited in use by necessitating placement of all or none of the devices on the SOI layers. Controlling the thickness of the SOI can also be difficult. The hydrogen ion separation processes can also cause particle defects in the SOI film and/or at interfaces thereof. In addition, in some of the high energy oxygen implantation methods, the silicon material outside of the active regions can become poly-crystalline in structure, which results in higher resistances.